Stress
by Death-note-Mania
Summary: Well Its from Matt's pov about shiz and well yeah read it and find out


Stress

**Rated M :Ok My firs Fanfic so go easy on me lol…Well this is going to be from Matt's point of View so um yeah sorry if its Crap ! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ugh why is Mell's always in a bad mood these days , I mean he is eating more chocolate that he usually dose so I don't know if it is to do with sugar or not.**

"**MATT GET YOUR SCRONNY ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW !!!"**

**Ugh here we go again.**

"**What is it Mell's ?"**

"**What do you mean what is it , Get me some more fucking chocolate that's what it is….When was the last time you actually went out and bought me more chocolate anyway !?!"**

"**Mello I only bought you a huge bag of it yesterday ! "**

"**Don't fucking talk back at me Matt"**

"**Fuck sake Mello what is your problem…you have been treating me like shit for the past week and I'm fucking sick of it !"**

"……**"**

**I think this is the first time I have ever made Mello speechless , even when we were younger at Whammy's I never managed to make him speechless , I sorta like it…..He looks sorta cute when he is speechless , Wait what am I thinking he is my best friend I cant think of him like that well not in that manner anyway !**

"**Matt…..I'm sorry I just…..well I'm under allot of stress and I cant think straight I'm sorry….Forgive me ?"**

"**Mell's you know I will always forgive you no mater what"**

"**Thanks Matt"**

"**No problem….So its more chocolate you want then ?"**

"**Umm….Yeah Please"**

**Ok I'm now glad to be out of the apartment for a bit now I can think straight…….What was I thinking earlier on actually , I cant think that my room mate and best friend is cute , I can never think that …..Never , and besides he wont like me the way I'm beginning to and then he will hate me and call me a queer and Ugh why , why me…..Oh shit , I'm back at the apartment now…..What do I do , Do I tell him how I feel or what. I think I will tell him Because we did make a pact when we were younger that we would tell each other everything , Well here goes.**

"**Mello I'm back and I have something to tell you "**

"**Matt I have something to say too but you go first"**

"**Well Mello you know when we were younger we made a pact that we would tell each other everything."**

"**Yeah"**

**Ok Mello has a weird look on his face…I don't know If I should back out and make something up right I'm Just going to say it**

"**Mello I think I'm falling in love with you"**

"……**."**

**Ok now here's the ackward silence…..What is he going to……**

"**Matt……That was what I was going to tell you too…But Iv been in love with you for a long time , since the time we made that pact and I have never built up the courage to tell you my feelings and well I love you Matt….I always have and always will no matter what happens to us"**

**Wow I never expected that to be his reaplie so um oh crap what do I do now , we basically just expressed our love for each other and now I take a mind block what the fuck is wrong with me , Wait Mello seems to be getting really close wait am I falling…..No Matt shut up your not falling he is leaning in to kiss you….Fuck sake Matt lean in , lean in. Wow Mello's lips are soft and to my surprise he tastes of chocolate….fuck sake Matt obviously he is going to taste of chocolate he frickin lives on the stuff , Man this feels natural like we were meant to be or something , Ok it might sound stupid but it feels so right **

"**Matt ?" **

"**hmm"**

"**Matt I love you"**

"**Love you too Mello"**

**Well I'm guessing that this is the best choice I have made in a while **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And finish Ok so well tell me what you think and stuff….I think you can mabey tell that it is My first one ah dunno well you know what to do all comments are welcome :D x**


End file.
